Jalan-jalan sore
by MeanieStory
Summary: kencan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di sore hari [Updated : FINAL CHAPTER] Meanie Couple, MinWon, GyuWon
1. Chapter 1

Siang hari ini begitu terik sehingga membuat lelaki manis yang sering di sebut emo yaitu Wonwoo terkapar lemas di lantai kamarnya.

"gila neraka bocor apa, panas bener" dumel nya sambil mengkipasi dirinya dengan kipas bergambar hello kitty kesayangannya.

 _aju NICE  
aju NICE  
NICE  
aju NICE_

Tiba – tiba ponsel Wonwoo berdering, layar ponsel nya menyala dengan tulisan " _kekasih gelap is calling_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum sebelum menggeser tanda hijau di layar ponsel nya. *srett*

"hellow dis is wonu sepiking, siapa dimana?"

"Kim mingyu nax eksis koriya" terdengar suara dari seberang yang di buat – buat agar terdengar alay.

"dih jijay" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar suara Mingyu yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Dari seberang sana Mingyu juga ikutan tertawa karena mendengar suara tertawa Wonwoo

"ngapain nelpon? Kebanyakan pulsa?"

"iya abis di beliin pulsa sekalian konter nya sama om joshua"

"boleh juga daftar jadi bini dia"

"lu mau daftar hyung? Ada syaratnya"

"apa syaratnya?"

"bikin gua jadi putih, abis itu boleh dah lu daftar jadi bini dia"

"huahahaha sini lu gua kucek pake rinso biar putih"

"udah pernah sama si deka, ga mempan!"

"yowes terima nasib mu lek"

"enggeh mbah" hening sebentar karena lagi pada asik ketawa.

"hyung, jalan yuk dah lama ga jalan" kali ini Mingyu yang melanjutkan

"tiap hari gua jalan kok, jalan ke dapur jalan ke kamar (?)"

"bodo amat hyung. Mau kagak?"

"hm.. mau tidak mau tidak ya.. mau tidak ya"

"cepet jawab hyung, gua sibuk nih mau ngebantu ninja hatori jadi hokage"

"pala mu ninja hatori, yang mau jadi hokage kan shinchan"

"iya sekarep jidat mu aja hyung, jadi mau kagak hyung?"

"iya deh mau, jam berapa?"

"sip nanti sore jam 4 gua jemput ya hyung, jangan lupa mandi bau ketek lu bisa bikin gajah pingsan"

"iya tem, udah ah gua mau siap - siap"

"iya ya, bye sayangku lop yu" Mingyu pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah Mingyu mematikan teleponnya, Wonwoo bangun dari tepar nya dan berjalan ke arah lemari besar berisi baju – bajunya. Wonwoo terlihat bingung baju mana yang harus dia pakai. Dia sudah mencoba beberapa baju tapi baginya tidak cocok. Akhirnya ia memilih baju yang di berikan oleh Mingyu saat anniversary mereka yang pertama. T –shirt tipis berwarna hitam dan jeans biru, setelah selesai memilih baju Wonwoo bergegas mandi. Dia tidak ingin telat dan membuat Mingyu menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubikontiniu

Notes:

Halo saya author newbie, maapkan bila ini tidak memuaskan (?) tapi saya greget pengen bikin ff meanie hehehe. Awalnya emang sengaja pendek dulu, nanti baru di perpanjang lagi kayak paketan internet (?) mohon di review dan beri saya saran supaya lanjutan ff ini ga bobrok :")

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini :"


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Wonwoo sudah siap dan sudah terlihat tampan. Tapi yang di tunggu belom datang. Mungkin macet pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo duduk di sofa dekat pintu depan, dia mengambil ponsel nya dan membuka aplikasi game untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Sudah cukup lama Wonwoo memainkan gamenya, jam digital di ponsel nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.30. Tapi Mingyu tidak kunjung muncul. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyergapi Wonwoo. Jangan – jangan Mingyu nya lupa kalau mereka mau kencan hari ini, atau jangan – jangan Mingyu di culik alien saat menuju apartmentnya (?) . Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin alien mau dengan pacarnya itu. Mingyu saja beruntung Wonwoo mau dengannya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menelpon Mingyu, tapi yang menjawabnya bukan Mingyu melainkan suara seorang wanita "nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Mingyu yang mengajak tapi Mingyu yang tidak muncul. Wonwoo jadi kesal. Dia terus – terusan menelpon Mingyu, tapi yang menjawab masih operator. "Aku mau nya Mingyu yang menjawab tau bukan kamu! Err" Wonwoo mulai mendumel tapi sia – sia karena masih operator juga yang mengangkat. Wonwoo rasanya ingin melempar ponselnya saja, tapi teringat kalo ponsel nya masih menyicil dan belum lunas (?)

Wonwoo sudah bosan menunggu, ini sudah pukul 5 tapi Mingyu belum kunjung muncul. Wonwoo sudah berkali – kali berganti posisi duduknya. Dari bersila, selonjoran, bentuk kubus, segitiga sama kaki sampai pyramid (?). Wonwoo jadi terpikir lagi, apa jangan – jangan memang benar Mingyu nya itu di culik alien. Bisa saja alien itu juga suka yang hitam menggoda seperti Mingyu nya. Jika ternyata Mingyu di culik alien, dia bertekat akan menjambak alien itu karena sudah menculik Mingyu nya. Walaupun Mingyu hitam dan kadang idiot Wonwoo tetap sayang sama Mingyu.

*tok tok* "Wonwoo hyung Wonwoo hyung maen yok (?)" tiba – tiba pintu apartment Wonwoo diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Wonwoo kenal dengan suara ini, suara orang yang dia tunggu – tunggu dari tadi. Wonwoo segera membuka pintu apartmentnya, tapi sebelumnya dia berencana untuk sok ngambek.

Saat Wonwoo membuka pintu nya, dia membelalakan matanya, di depan nya kini ada sebuah boneka rubah berwarna kuning dan sebuah buket bunga yang sangat besar di tambah lagi senyum tampan pacarnya, Mingyu. "Halo sayang, ini untukmu maaf lama hehehe" Mingyu menyodorkan boneka dan buket bunga yang di bawa nya ke Wonwoo.

Seketika Wonwoo merona dan segera mengambil boneka dan buket bunga itu dari Mingyu. "T-Terima kasih Gyu~" senyum Mingyu makin merekah saat melihat Wonwoo merona, segera di kecup nya kedua pipi Wonwoo. "Hyung manis sekali aku jadi diabetes hahaha" Wonwoo jadi gelagapan karena kecupan di pipi nya dan pujian dari Mingyu.

Tapi tiba – tiba Wonwoo teringat kalau Mingyu sudah membuatnya menunggu lama, dia menekuk wajahnya dan berteriak ke arah Mingyu "YA! TADI KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?! AKU MENUNGGU LAMA TAU! KU TELPON JUGA TIDAK ANGKAT, KAU BAWA BATU YA?!" wajah Mingyu berubah panik, dia segera merogoh kantong celana nya dan dia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Dia baru teringat dia pasti meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarnya.

Mingyu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi memelas, Wonwoo pasti akan memaafkannya jika dia membuat wajah seperti itu, Aku kan kiyut begitu pikirnya. "Maaf hyung aku meninggalkan ponsel ku di kamar, jangan marah ya maaf aku telat" Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya agar terlihat imut (?). Wonwoo yang melihat itu tiba – tiba merasa jijik, Wonwoo mendengus lalu menganggukan kepalanya " baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Tapi aku taruh ini dulu ya di dalam" Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu Wonwoo masuk ke dalam apartment nya dan menaruh boneka dan buket bunga pemberian Mingyu di atas meja. Diluar, Mingyu mengusap dada nya, untung Wonwoo tidak marah dan ngambek. Bisa kacau acara kencan mereka.

Wonwoo pun keluar dan mengunci apartmentnya, dia menghampiri Mingyu dan mengamit lengan pacarnya, mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar apartment Wonwoo. Mereka pun sampai di depan mobil Mingyu, Mingyu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo. Dalam hati Wonwoo senang, walaupun sudah 2 tahun berpacaran Mingyu tetap bersikap romantis padanya.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu dan duduk di kursi penumpang, Mingyu memasangkan seatbelt untuk Wonwoo. Saat memasangkan seatbelt untuk Wonwoo, wajah Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat dekat. Mereka berdua saling memandang mata dan wajah masing – masing, kedua nya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Mingyu mulai melumat lembut bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo pun balas melumat bibir Mingyu. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman yang mereka ciptakan, hingga sebuah suara laki – laki tua mengganggu kegiatan mereka

"hei anak muda, kalo mau berciuman jangan disini. Aku juga mau parkir!" bentak laki – laki tua itu ke Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mingyu tersenyum kikuk kepada laki – laki tua itu, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf berkali – kali. Mingyu menutup pintu mobil nya dan segera naik ke mobil nya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area apartment Wonwoo.

Di dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mingyu jadi merasa tidak enak dengan suasana yang tercipta. Apa lagi Wonwoo yang daritadi menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah karpet mobil Mingyu. Mingyu berpikir apakah Wonwoo menyukai karpet mobilnya yang bermotif macan (?) Mingyu mengulurkan tangan nya yang tidak menggenggam stir mobil untuk mengusap rambut Wonwoo. "Hyung kenapa menunduk terus hm?" Mingyu berucap dengan lembut sambil menatap ke arah jalan, kalau menatap ke arah Wonwoo bisa – bisa terjadi kecelakaan. Mingyu tidak mau itu terjadi, dia belom dapat jatah selama seminggu dari Wonwoo nya (?)

"Aku malu tadi kita ketahuan berciuman gyu, aku takut orang tadi melaporkan kita ke satpol pp" Wonwoo berucap dengan bibirnya yang dia majukan dan wajah yang di tekuk. Mingyu tertawa mendengar kata – kata Wonwoo barusan "kita kan bukan banci ga usah takut hyung" mendengar tawa Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi ikut tertawa. Lain kali dia akan mencari tahu nama polisi yang suka menggerebek remaja yang berbuat mesum di kostan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman yang lumayan ramai. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk taman. Mereka turun dan masuk ke dalam taman. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke taman ini karena taman ini banyak tempat bermain dan jajanan. Wonwoo terlihat senang ke taman ini. Ngomong – ngomong ini juga taman dimana Mingyu menembaknya. Mingyu sebenernya senang melihat Wonwoo tersenyum terus, tapi jadi bingung karena Wonwoo tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tidak mungkin kan Wonwoo kerasukan, setau Mingyu taman ini tidak angker.

"emm.. hyung?" Mingyu mulai memanggil Wonwoo, merasa di panggil Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Mingyu masih dengan senyumannya "kenapa Gyu?" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu dan menjawab Wonwoo "hyung kenapa tersenyum terus?" mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu senyuman Wonwoo luntur seketika dan wajahnya menjadi datar "memang nya tidak boleh tersenyum?" Mingyu jadi panik melihat wajah datar Wonwoo "bukan begitu hyung.. ah sudah lupakan saja" setelah itu Wonwoo diam dan berjalan lebih dulu dari pada Mingyu.

Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bertanya seperti itu kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu mencoba untuk menyamakan jalannya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo menekuk wajahnya, Mingyu jadi tidak enak karena membuat Wonwoo badmood. Mingyu langsung terpikir cara agar Wonwoo tidak marah lagi, Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dan menawarkan sesuatu yang pasti membuat Wonwoo cerah lagi "Hyung, jangan marah lagi aku belikan ice cream vanila ya"

Seketika Wonwoo berhenti dan menganggukkan kepala nya antusias dan tersenyum cerah ke arah Mingyu "ayo belikan aku ice cream vanila gyuuu" tuh kan benar Wonwoo pasti langsung tersenyum. "ayo hyung" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan segera membawa Wonwoo ke kedai ice cream.

Sampai di kedai ice cream Mingyu langsung memesan satu ice cream vanila yang besar. Kenapa Mingyu cuma memesan satu? Karena katanya biar romantis, 1 berdua. Padahal Mingyu nya aja yang lagi bokek (?) tapi karena Wonwoo sudah cinta ya Wonwoo percaya aja sama kata – kata Mingyu. ice cream yang di beli pun jadi setelah Mingyu bayar Wonwoo langsung melahap Ice cream nya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon, lalu mereka duduk disana. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo makan ice cream nya, Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis saat makan ice cream. Ngomong – ngomong Mingyu itu lagi nungguin ada ice cream yang nempel di sudut bibir Wonwoo biar dia bisa modus (?) tapi belom ada ice cream yang nempel di sudut bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu gregetan jadinya.

Wonwoo yang lagi asik makan merasa terganggu karena di perhatikan Mingyu terus. Wonwoo lalu menengok ke arah Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikan dia makan. "kenapa Gyu? Gyu mau ice cream?" Wonwoo menyodorkan ice cream nya ke arah mulut Mingyu, Wonwoo pikir pasti Mingyu mau ice cream nya. Tapi Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tiba – tiba Mingyu mendorong tangan Wonwoo yang memegang ice cream sehingga ice cream tersebut mengenai dagu dan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kaget, tapi sebelum Wonwoo bisa protes Mingyu sudah menjilati ice cream yang ada di dagu dan bibir Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah karena perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Mingyu menjilat seluruh ice cream yang ada di dagu dan bibirnya. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia menyukai ini. Setelah di rasa ice cream nya sudah bersih, Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo. "ice cream nya enak sekali hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Wonwoo dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "memakan ice cream tentu nya" ucap Mingyu dengan seringai jahil, Mingyu sangat senang menggoda Wonwoo nya. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Wonwoo lalu menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sinis "karena kau sudah membuat ku malu, kau harus mentraktir ku seluruh makanan disini!" *JDEER* kata – kata Wonwoo barusan membuat Mingyu kaget dan takut, dia kan lagi bokek. Wajah Mingyu langsung berubah menjadi blank, tapi Wonwoo pasti ngambek kalau permintaannya tidak di kabulkan. Akhirnya Mingyu mengangguk dengan payah, semoga saja nanti pedagang nya mau di utangin (?) "baiklah baiklah, apapun untuk mu sayang" Mendengar itu Wonwoo segera menarik Mingyu ke semua kedai makanan yang ada di taman itu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo benar – benar membeli semua makanan di taman itu. Tapi untungnya uang Mingyu pas – pasan untuk membayar semuanya. Wonwoo kekenyangan sampai susah jalan, dia menempeli Mingyu terus, seperti menjadi kan Mingyu tongkat nya agar bisa jalan. Langit pun sudah gelap, Mingyu mengecek jam di ponsel nya sudah jam 7. Taman pun sudah mulai sepi. "Hyung pulang yuk sudah malam" ajak Mingyu pada hyung nya. Wonwoo mengangguk, dia juga merasa capek dan kenyang, dia ingin cepat – cepat tidur di kasurnya. "tapi gendong ya Gyu~" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada yang manja dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang memelas. Mingyu tidak mungkin menolaknya, dia segera menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style dan membawa Wonwoo ke mobilnya.

Mingyu memasukan Wonwoo ke dalam mobilnya dan membiarkan Wonwoo duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mobilnya. Mingyu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya ke apartment Wonwoo. "Gyu~ terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini, aku kenyang sekali" ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa dan menatap ke arah Mingyu. "Sama – sama sayang ku" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Wonwoo lalu kembali fokus menyetir. Melihat Mingyu yang sedang fokus menyetir Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, banyak lampu yang menyala karena sudah malam, ada lampu yang dari rumah orang dan gedung – gedung tinggi. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat lampu – lampu tersebut, karena Wonwoo sangat menyukai sesuatu yang terang dan mengkilap.

Menurutnya Mingyu itu seperti lampu, Wonwoo sangat membutuhkan lampu karena dengan adanya lampu dia tidak akan ketakutan dengan kegelapan, sama seperti Mingyu, dia tidak akan takut dengan apapun jika ada Mingyu di sampingnya. Ia berpikir jika tidak ada Mingyu pasti hidup nya tidak akan terang seperti ini. Dia bersyukur karena Mingyu tetap menerima nya walaupun dia galak , datar dan manja. Mingyu tetap mencintai nya mau bagaimana pun Wonwoo bertingkah.

"Mingyu" merasa di panggil, Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sebentar "ada apa sayang?" hening sebentar. "aku mencintai mu Mingyu, sangat mencintaimu" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang sangat mantap. Mingyu terdiam sebentar, Wonwoo jarang sekali mengatakan dia mencintai Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya akan mengatakannya di hari jadi mereka saja itu pun karena Mingyu yang mengatakannya duluan, namun hari ini berbeda. Tapi Mingyu tetap menjawabnya "aku juga mencintai mu hyung, sangat mencintai mu" mereka berdua tersenyum, suasana di dalam mobil Mingyu jadi penuh dengan cinta. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencang. Dalam hati mereka masing – masing bersyukur, walaupun kisah cinta mereka tak semanis kisah cinta orang lain tapi mereka bahagia dengan cinta yang mereka jalani sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Mingyu pun berhenti di depan apartment Wonwoo. Ternyata Wonwoo tertidur, Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang tidur, wajah nya terlihat damai dan manis. Tidak ingin membangunkan Wonwoo yang sedang tidur, Mingyu turun dari mobilnya dan menggendong Wonwoo keluar dari mobilnya. Dia mengunci mobil nya dahulu dan menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar nya. Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia perlahan membuka matanya, yang dia pertama kali lihat adalah dada kekasihnya lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu "kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang serak. Mingyu menundukkan kepala nya dan menatap Wonwoo tetap sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Wonwoo "aku tidak ingin menganggu mu saja, kau terlihat nyenyak hyung" mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

"hyung buka pintu apartment mu" ucap Mingyu saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar apartment Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera mengeluarkan kunci apartmentnya dan membuka pintu apartmentnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartment Wonwoo dan tak lupa menutup pintu nya kembali. Mingyu berjalan ke arah kamar Wonwoo, dia masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo dan membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas kasurnya.

Setelah membaringkan Wonwoo di kasurnya, Mingyu ingin pamit pulang tapi sebelum dia mengatakannya Wonwoo sudah berbicara duluan "Mingyu menginaplah~" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara manja dan tatapan yang menggoda iman (?) Wonwoo bangun dari berbaring nya dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu, lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu. Mingyu yang di perlakukan begitu jadi salah tingkah, tapi dia tidak ingin menolaknya kapan lagi Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ini.

Mingyu segera memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar menempel dengan tubuh nya, Wonwoo tersenyum manis, dia sangat suka saat Mingyu memeluk pinggang nya seperti ini. Mereka pun berciuman, Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo dan dengan senang hati di balas oleh Wonwoo. Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut, kini Wonwoo sudah terbaring kembali di kasurnya dengan Mingyu yang di atasnya. Mereka masih berciuman, tapi tangan Mingyu sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuh Wonwoo. Merasa hampir kehabisan nafas Wonwoo menepuk pelan dada Mingyu, Mingyu mengerti dan melepas ciuman mereka.

Mereka terdiam dan menatap mata satu sama lain lalu tersenyum "Aku mencintai mu Wonwoo" / "Aku mencintai mu Mingyu" mereka lalu tertawa bersama karena mengucapkannya bersama. "bolehkah aku melakukannya sayang?" Mingyu tersenyum tampan dan semakin tampan saat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala nya sambil tersipu malu.

.

.

.

.

Tomat eh Tamat

Notes:

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, semoga yang kali ini udah lebih baik dari yang sebelum nya.

Buat kak Akasuna no Yumi, ini udah saya lanjutin, udah panjang juga kok :')

Buat kak wonujeon saya udah tobat pake gua-elo, terima kasih sarannya kak. Kalo soal rate M ada kepikiran tapi saya takutnya ga hot :')

Buat kak Iceu Doger, semoga yang chapter ini mereka sudah terlihat seperti pacaran :')

Buat kak bydnunas, ini udah di lanjut kak. Maaf saya nistain mingew (?) semoga yang kali ini sudah lebih baik :')


End file.
